


Incarnate

by 99griffon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Dipper Pines, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Good Sister Mabel Pines, Monster Dipper Pines, Pines Family Bonding, Protective Mabel Pines, Protective Stan Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99griffon/pseuds/99griffon
Summary: Stan didn't know about the true impact the incident had on Mabel's life... only years later did he find out her parents' secrets and he was not happy with them at all. Looks like it's time to be a dad.





	1. Pines Family Secrets

Stan felt joy building in his chest as he walked up to the porch of a little Piedmont home. A small present was tucked under his arm. It was his niece's sixth birthday… a good day. She'd he heading off into first grade soon! He looked up at the door, ringing the doorbell. He always loved seeing the little girl-- she absolutely loved him! She'd talk to him all the time whenever Sherm would invite them over for family stuff and holidays. 

Stan's nephew opened the door, grinning at him.

"Stan!! I'm glad you could make it! Come in, please, everyone's inside already." He stepped back to let his uncle in before guiding him to the living room and kitchen. "You're a little late, but we left some cake for you! Oh-- uh-- you can put your present on the counter." He fixed his collar, still keeping his smile. "Mabel was a little worried you wouldn't show."

Stan set the little box down. "Thanks Eliot..." He saw a movement from the corner of his eye. Mabel ran up to him, smiling, a plate with cake in her hands. "Hey, pumpkin!! How are ya? That cake for me?"

Mabel shook her head. "Uh-uh! It's for Dipper!" She cheered. Stan shook his head, smiling. Dipper was that imaginary friend of hers…

"Well…" Stan began, "how about you set that down for now and we catch up? I'm sure Dipper can wait a little bit." He knelt down, ruffling her hair. He saw her facial expressions shifting-- first hesitating, then smiling and nodding. She hopped, trying to put the plate up on the counter. Stan took the plate from her hande and set it up next to the present. "Hey, I gotcha, kiddo. Now, how about we go join the others in the living room?" He stood up, holding out his hand and grabbing the present so she could open it in the living room. Mabel gleefully led him into the room with the others. Shermie was still hanging around, though the other guests must have been gone by then… leaving just the family.

Her mother smiled. "Well hello you two! How are you, Stan?" He shrugged. 

"Same as always, just livin." He sat down in the last open chair. Mabel sat on the floor, in the middle of the den. "You ready for first grade?" The girl nodded.

"I wanna make new friends!!" He hesitated, frowning a little. "I wish Dipper could come with me, though. I want him to make new friends."

The girl's mom sighed. "Mabel, baby, you know he can't come with you, you're a big girl! You don't need imaginary friends."

Mabel whined, looking up at her mother. "But he's not imaginary! You know he isn't!"

Shermie stood up. "Helen, please, she's just a child, leave her alone." He headed over to the girl, sighing at the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Dipper can't come with you to class, but… well…" he rubbed her back. "He won't always be there for you. Maybe, one day, he'll have to look after another younger kid who needs a friend. Will you keep him from helping a new friend?" Mabel shook her head, looking at the carpet. "Don't forget, Mabel, even if he's not there, he's still your friend, too." He smiled and leaned back on his hands. "Now, I think Stanley brought a present for you, too! See?" Stan perked up.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" He slid out of the chair, setting the present in front of Mabel, smiling at her as she started to tear into it, he shifted that smile to Shermie. "I saw it and thought of you, Mabel." He noted as she opened the box. "I know how much you like stuffed animals-- and cats." His smile grew when he heard her squee. The little girl held the little pink cat tight to her chest, giggling. 

"Thank you, Grunkle Stan!!" Mabel hugged him tight, getting an oof out of him.

"Yeesh. I swear, you're would kill at wrestling when you're older." He laughed, hugging her back. When the girl pulled away, she smiled at the stuffed kitten.

"I'll name him… Rainbow Fluffykins!" She exclaimed, a broad grin on her face. She playfully bapped Stan and Sherm with the kitten. The brothers chuckled at her behavior. "Mr. Fluffykins is the strongest kitty in the world!"

"Oh yeah? What about… lions?" Stan cocked an eyebrow.

"Lions don't have LASER EYES like RAINBOW FLUFFYKINS!" 

"Laser eyes?"

"Yea! And big muscles like you and grandpa!" Stan nearly burst out laughing, Shermie on the other hand did. They were soon joined by Eliot, who joined his family on the floor. "He's way buffer than daddy." That was when Helen began to chuckle as well.

"Well," Eliot began, "if he's stronger than me, I'll just have to challenge him to a duel!"

"I don't believe in fighting… but Fluffykins does!" Mabel exclaimed, attacking him with the kitten. Stan smirked.

"You get him, pumpkin!" He pumped his fist in the air, cheering Rainbow Fluffykins on while Shermie announced the fight. Eliot and Fluffykins fought valiantly and fairly, chasing each other around the living room. They skillfully dodged coffee tables and old men, bapping and tickling one another. Soon, Eliot had his daughter pinned by his tickles, the two laughed quite loudly. This battle was quite the fun one.

"Surrender, Fluffykins!" He shouted. It seemed he had won the fight… until Mabel cried:

"LASER EYES!! PEW PEW!!" she shoved the stuffed cat at Eliot. He let out a playful cry.

"No, not lasers! Daddy's only… weakneeeeessss…" he rolled onto his back, grabbing at the air as he pretended to die. He stuck his tongue out, shutting his eyes.

"Fluffykins won!!" Mabel grinned. Stan scooped her up, letting her sit on his broad Pines shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Well, Shermie, care to do the honors?" Shermie stood, bracing himself against Stan.

"Of course, dearest brother Stanford." He teased. "I hereby proclaim that Rainbow Fluffykins is the victor, much stronger than Eliot Pines." Stan almost let the 'dearest brother' hurt him before he remembered he was legally DEAD. Ford was Shermie's only brother right now. He leaned back, sighing. Mabel squeezed Fluffykins to her chest, proud.

"Congratulations Sir Fluffykins! I knew you could do it!"

The Pines went on with their little mini party, laughing and chatting about their lives and Mabel's newest adventures-- Mabel beat everyone at a few games (the other players likely threw the game) too. This family fun time went on for an hour or two. Eventually Mabel set Rainbow Fluffykins down on the couch.

"I gotta give Dipper his cake now… Oh, oh!! Grunkle Stan, do you wanna meet him??" She turned to Stan, a huge smile on her face. Stan couldn't say no to that… he chuckled and said,

"Of course, kiddo, why wouldn't I wanna meet him?" Helen stood up quickly. 

"Stan, don't encourage her… she thinks 'Dipper' lives in the basement. It's stupid." Shermie cast a glare at his daughter-in-law.

"Aw, you cut that out!"

Stan shrugged. "I don't mind going with her. As long as it makes her happy…" he grabbed Mabel's hand and glanced at her parents. Jeez, why were they so tense about this imaginary friend thing. Helen looked at Eliot for help, but he just threw his hands up. Weird. He even had secrets in his own basement but this was just weirder… especially since Mabel's 'imaginary friend' was down there. Mabel started to lead him back into the kitchen where he picked up the slice she saved for Dipper up for her. "You think he'll like me?"

Mabel thought for a moment. "Yes. You're good, Dipper likes good people." She walked over to the door next to the fridge, just barely able to reach the lock.

Helen stepped into the kitchen. "Mabel, no. Go down there and you're grounded." Stan turned around, sighing.

"Come on, it's just an imaginary friend. What harm could it do??"

"We just… Mabel plays down there a lot and I don't want her getting hurt! We always tell her not to play down there but she always unlocks the door. We might have to change the handle so it'll need a key."

"I'll be with her, she'll be fine."

"Please, Stan we want her to get rid of that habit! If we let her go down, she'll keep going." Stan sighed, nodding.

"Fine. We'll just play some card games I guess." Stan led Mabel back to the living room. Helen sighed in relief, locking the door back up. Shermie stood up, popping his back.

"Well, it's getting late. I won't be able to see well out there, but I gotta get home. Mind driving me home, Eliot?" Eliot shook his head.

"No, of course not dad! Uhh.. what about your car?"

"Okay, so it's a little convoluted but… maybe Helen can come in the other car and you two can go home in your own car?"

Helen sighed. "Fine. Stan, make sure Mabel gets to bed. If she isn't asleep when we get home…"

Stan sat down at the coffee table. "I can handle it, Helen, it's alright." Shermie patted Stan's shoulder, winking.

"Goodnight, Stan." He headed over to Eliot, handing him his car keys. Stan sighed. Of course Sherm was playin the kid's parents. He loved Mabel as much as he did and, honestly, neither of them liked seeing her so bummed out. As soon as the others left, Stan stood up.

"Well, kiddo, wanna take that cake to Dipper?" Mabel perked up, grabbing Stan's hand.

"Of course!! I always give Dipper a piece, every year!" She ran to the kitchen, nearly slipping on the tiles. Stan followed smiling. He picked up the slice of cake. Mabel went back to the door by the kitchen, unlocking it once more. "Let's go!!" She turned the door handle and started to lead Stan into the dark depths. It smelled like shit down there… Stan looked back up, wondering if they missed the light switch. "Hey, kiddo? Ya gotta light...down here..." 

A lamp was on, around the corner from the stairs. It illuminated a concrete wall covered in bright colors and stars. Mabel stopped beside the stairs, flicking the light switch.

"That's Dipper's drawing. He's been working on it for sooooo long. I gave him my chalk on a rainy day-- I wanted to draw but couldn't go outside so we drew over there." She pointed to some doodles off to the side. She cupped her mouth and called: "Dipper! We have cake!" She released Stan's hand, stepping into the middle of the room. Stan hesitated, looking around the basement. Where was 'Dipper' anyways? There was some trash laying around… a bucket in the corner. Gross. That was when he saw movement in a corner when there lamp didn't hit next to the mural; A small figure in an oversized dress shirt, stained by chalk dust. It hesitantly left its corner, setting down a stick of dark chalk to approach Mabel. The thing was covered in brown fur, the same shade as Mabel's hair, face entirely inhuman. Stan stumbled back, one foot on the stairs. 

"So, uh, Mabel… this is Dipper?"

Mabel nodded, turning back to him. "Yeah! Come give him the cake!" The creature seemed a little afraid of him. It retreated to the mural, picking up the chalk.

"Not hungry…" it spoke in a child-like voice.

"Awww, come on bro-bro, ya gotta eat! You don't eat much…" Mabel murmured, going over to him. "Besides, it's our birthday!" Dipper started to get back to work on his chalk mural, darkening the space scene. Stan hesitated. He'd seen some weird shit back in Gravity Falls but… Mabel just called this thing 'bro'.

"Hey, kiddo-- Dipper…" Stan began, "I ain't gonna hurt ya." He held out the plate. Dipper glanced over his shoulder, his goat-like face looking him over. His golden eyes with the sideways pupils were uncomfortable, especially since Stan could see the intelligence behind them. The monster's hooved feet clacked on the concrete as he approached, ears a bit low. He sniffed Stan's hands and the cake, his little baby goat nostrils twitching. "See? It's okay." He pulled one hand away from the plate, holding it out to Dipper, who took it in his human hands. He counted his fingers aloud.

"Stanley." He noted before taking the cake and going to his sister.

"No, no, bro." Mabel said. "Stan-Ford. I call him Grunkle Stan-- you can too!" She smiled at the goat-boy. Dipper didn't argue, simply nodding and saying 'okay'. Stan took a deep breath.

"So, Dipper, you drew this all yourself?" He asked, approaching the mural. The piece went from floor to ceiling, covering the whole space illuminated by the lamp. The boy nodded. Hell, this kid (no pun intended) looked young… and Mabel had called him brother. Helen had been expecting twins back before the incident… he started to piece things together, growing more and more concerned. 

Dipper ate quickly, as if he hadn't eaten all day. When he was done, he looked at Stan for a minute with those inhuman eyes before going to the wall, eyeing the center of his mural. He took a few colors from his chalk pile. He started drawing, a bright blue circle with gradient to white in the center of it. He took his time perfecting the gradient, covering this hands in dust. He set the chalk down and wiped his hands clean before grabbing new, darker colors. He began a rough shape in grey chalk that cut through his illustration of the universe., slicing through stars and galaxies. His brows were furrowed in concentration.

Mabel leaned against her grunkle. "Dipper's acting a little weird, he and I usually play when I'm down here… he must really like you or something." Stan looked down at her, eyebrows furrowing. Or really hate him…

Dipper kept drawing, something twitching on his back under that shirt he was wearing. He was drawing a triangle around the circle. Stan's eyes widened as he watched. The boy spent his time coloring and shading it, making it look almost like real metal… Stan took a step towards him. The kid was drawing the portal… how the hell did he know?


	2. Broken

Stan stumbled forward, going to the wall. He hadn't seen the portal activated in so long but he knew it from a mile away… he could never forget it. Dipper glanced over his shoulder, a smile smile coming over his muzzle. He held the chalk out to Stan.  
"Not much longer…" he headed back to Mabel, the tips of feathers sticking out from under his shirt. "You wanna draw?" He pointed to the spot where he and Mabel would doodle. Stan was still shocked, standing there with his eyes wide. He gently touched the portal Dipper had drawn.  
"Kid… how did you know?"  
Dipper sat down. "I don't know… I just know. I know a lotta things, even if I don't understand them." Stan felt his eyes sting as he looked at the portal up close. He shut his eyes, fighting to will away the forming tears, before turning. Dipper was a kid after all. He couldn't press him too much.  
"Alright… I'll draw somethin for ya-- I'm not good though. You better not laugh."  
"I won't!" Dipper's smile grew.   
Mabel ran to the chalk pile. "Ooh! We should all draw together!!" She picked a pink piece and running to join the boys. Even as stan drew in a quite similar style to his childhood comic, his mind kept wandering… Helen had reported to the cops that her son-- Mabel's brother had died while she was in the hand of… of those sick freaks. But here he was, down with this monster kid Mabel's age that she called brother. He couldn't believe it but it was right before his eyes.  
Mabel sat next to Stan, drawing next to him, a big smile on her face. Dipper joined them soon.  
"I think this is the best birthday." Mabel declared. "Nobody ever sees Dipper… and nobody ever treats them like you!" She poked her Grunkle's nose. Stan yelped and laughed, rubbing her back.  
"Hey, if Dipper's your family, he's mine. He gets treated like it." He watched Mabel draw. "How do people usually treat him..?"  
Mabel glances at Dipper, her smile faltering. "Mommy and Daddy don't treat him good. They only give him leftovers and talk bad about him! Dipper's not evil! He's nice! He's the bestest brother!" Her lip began to tremble. "I want people to be nice to him… he deserves niceness." Tears filled her eyes. Dipper whined and shuffled closer to her, hugging her tightly. Two oversized wings struggled to break free of his oversized shirt.  
"Mabel… Mabel don't cry..! Please…" the monster boy rocked, rubbing Mabel's shoulder. Stan felt his chest grow tight. He hugged the two kids.  
"Hey, hey pumpkin… I'll figure this out, okay? I'm gonna make sure your parents treat him better, okay?" His eyes stung again. "I promise." Nobody deserves to feel alone. No one deserves to be treated like trash… especially not a kid. No matter how weird the kid was. Mabel hid her face   
"H-he's all alone down here a-and… a-and he only has one shirt and he doesn't have a bathroom and…"  
"Mabel, take a deep breath, okay? How about we play a game or something? Can ya think of anything fun we can do?"  
"Well, Dipper isn't allowed upstairs…"  
"We don't gotta go upstairs." He released the two. "We can always pretend!"  
"...Can Dipper be a good guy..?"  
"Of course he can, sweetie." He smiled at the two. Dipper looked at Stan with wide eyes, ears pointed straight up.  
"What are we gonna play?" The kid let go of his sister who rubbed at her eyes, leaning against him.  
"I could always be a princess and Grunkle Stan could be an evil dragon who's trying to steal me!" She smiled weakly. Stan chuckled, picking up the chalk.   
"Oh come on, I'm evil? Can't I just be misunderstood or somethin?" He put the chalk with the rest.  
"Mmm… okay!" She stood up. "What do you think, Dip?" Dipper gave an approving noise. Stan held his hand out to the boy, helping him up. Dipper's looked up at him with sparkling eyes. Stan felt good helping the kid…  
"Alright. Remember, this is pretend, nobody's hurtin anybody." Dipper nodded. That was good… he didn't like when anyone got hurt… "Alrighty, kids… let's go!" Stan rushed forward, grabbing Mabel under his arm. Mabel laughed, struggling playfully. "Hah, I got you princess!"  
"Nooo!" Mabel cried. "Whoever will save me!"  
"No one! You're doomed to be my friend from now on!" He ran around, twirling with Mabel in his arms, laughing with her. Dipper watched, processing what he was gonna do. Stan tossed Mabel into the air. That was when Dipper rushed forward, his shirt tearing as his wings sprung into action. He caught Mabel before Stan could.  
"No St--dragon!" He flapped his wings, trying to stay airborne, but he fell. "Eeah!" He turned so Mabel landed on top of him.  
"Woah, kiddo? You okay??" Stan approached, lifting Mabel off him. Dipper nodded, groaning.   
"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay." He shook himself. "Ah! My shirt!" The entire back was torn up. Stan helped him up, sighing.  
"Hey, kiddo. It's okay. We'll get you another one and we can get back to it, yeah?" Mabel pulled her hot pink sweater off, revealing a lighter pink t-shirt. How could this kid stand wearing that in August?   
"Here! You can cut holes in the back for his wings!" Stan nodded but looked back at Dipper.  
"Problem is, he can't wear pants and that's what we're trying to take care of. Oh-- I'll get my jacket from upstairs!" He hurried upstairs, leaving the door open behind him. Now that he was alone he felt like he could think about this more… so his nephew had his son(?) locked in his basement. God, he better have a good explanation for this. He went to the hall closet, pulling his jacket off the hanger. He knew he didn't need a jacket in this heat but… it made him less self-conscious about his weight around family. Ever since his father called him out… he felt like real shit sometimes. He took everything out of the pockets, putting them in his pants pockets. As he headed back to the basement door he saw car lights. Shit.   
He quickly made his way down and handed Mabel his jacket. "Your parents are home… I'll try and talk to them about this. Stay down here for now." He got a nod from Dipper and that was enough. Stan went back up, shutting the door. He took a deep breath. He could handle this. Whatever his nephew said, Dipper was a kid… he had to stand his ground. He met with Eliot and Helen as soon as they opened the door. "Hey. So uh… I saw Dipper. We need to talk about that."  
Eliot took a deep breath, dropping his keys on the counter. Helen rubbed her eyes, approaching Stan.  
"I… you can't tell anyone, Stan."  
"Why are you guys treating him like less than trash??"  
"Because I am a Christian woman and that thing is Satan's spawn!" She shouted in his face. "I shouldn't even have it in this house! I… I couldn't abandon him but…"  
"Hey, Helen, calm down. Just explain what happened." Stan placed his hands on her shoulders. "Let's sit down, yeah?" Helen hesitated before nodding, going to her husband who was standing in the living room.  
Eliot sat down on the couch. "Since you were studying weird things, I wanted to talk to you about him… But Helen convinced me not to." Stan sat beside his nephew.  
"So he is your son. The one that died back when…" Eliot nodded, hugging his wife as soon as she sat. "What actually happened, then?" Helen stared at the window.  
"When those crazy people took me from the hospital… they started talking about a ritual. They wanted to mess with my pregnancy-- turn my babies into one demon… it didn't work exactly as they wanted but they did that to my son."  
Eliot rubbed Helen's back for a moment. "Turns out he matches Helen's description of the devil. Besides… if anyone found out, he would be facing a fate much worse than just living in our basement." Stan stood up, grunting.  
"Yeah, yeah, REGARDLESS of that, he's just a kid. A kid who's been neglected down there." Helen shook her head.  
"If I treated him like Mabel, I'd be disobeying my faith, Stan. If anything he should be… killed. But I can't do that… he-- he's still my son." She let a tear slip down her cheek. "I wish he could just be normal… a normal, happy boy…" Eliot stood, taking Stan's forearm in a desperate grasp.  
"Please… take him with you. I can't take care of him! I-I'm scared of what he can do when he's older… but I want him to live. Uncle Stan, please, at least consider it. He's still a Pines. I don't want him to be alone." Stan looked at his nephew, eyes growing wide. Him taking care of a monster kid. He was qualified to take care of a kid! Much less a monster… if Ford was here he'd know what to do. Helen gripped at her pant legs.  
"He can't leave! This is my burden. It's a test…"  
"Helen, could you just listen to yourself? This whole situation has been tearing our household apart!"  
"This is a test Eliot. God chose us for some reason." She stood up, hand reaching up to clasp her necklace. Eliot sighed, watching her.  
"Helen… just let me talk to my uncle for a minute, okay?" He asked, obviously heartbroken by the state of their marriage, of their lives. Stan put a hand on his shoulder. This was pretty fucked… he didn't blame Eliot for being in such a sad state. Helen huffed and left. Eliot turned back to Stan, smiling sadly. "Guess I can sleep on the couch…" he chuckled before shaking his head. "Look, Stan… if you could just think about it while Helen and I figure things out..? And uh… thank you for being here for Mabel. She doesn't deserve this… is-- uh-- is she still down there?" Stan nodded.  
"Yeah, told her to stay down there while I talked to you. Does the kid have a real name, or is it just Dipper?"  
"Before all this happened, I wanted to name him Mason."  
"Come on, let's go see them, then." Stan started to lead the way. "At least you can be nice to him…" he heard Eliot hesitate, his shoe scuffing the division between carpet and tile.  
"Of course. And you'll consider taking Mason..? To give him the life he deserves..?"  
"Yeah. I'll call ya if I think I can." He glanced back at his nephew. The guilt was evident in the lines of his face, in his eyes. This was the oldest Eliot had ever looked. Again, Stan didn't blame him at all...


	3. A Long Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Some stuff's going down right now, but I plan on posting every weekend 🤙

**•◇•◇•◇•**

The two Pines men headed down into the basement, the sound of Mabel crying again immediately hitting them. Stan ran a hand through his hair. They must have heard through the door… Dipper was holding his sister close, wings draped around her. He was murmuring softly to her, rocking her. Stan gulped, patting Eliot's back. His nephew stepped closer to his kids, kneeling down.

"Kids..? I-I'm really sorry. I didn't want any of this… I…" he found himself unable to find the words, looking at his daughter. She was peering out from Dipper's arms. Stan put a hand on Eliot's shoulder.

"Dipper, your dad wants to be better. Can he try..?" Eliot quickly nodded.

"I-- you're still my son… I-I-- I always wanted to give you a name. A proper one. Do you like Mason..?" Eliot asked a bit quietly. Both he and his uncle knew the very real possibility that Dipper wouldn't want his dad to suddenly be a dad but… he was still young so it was possible. Stan watched the twins for a minute, watching Dipper's gears turning, brows furrowed. The boy looked at his sister for a moment before turning to Eliot, approaching his father in a hesitant crawl, examining his face. Mabel rubbed her arm, hoping for the best. Dipper's eyes brightened and he hugged his dad tight. Eliot yelped, frightened for a moment. He wrapped his arms around his son. "I'm so sorry… If-- if you'd like, maybe uh… maybe you can stay with Stan for a while and get the love you've been missing out on." He smiled at his uncle. Stan chuckled.

"Yeah, kiddo… I could give you a proper bedroom and everything! You wouldn't have to be shoved in here anymore." The little goat boy's smile grew and he looked at his sister, hesitating.

"What about Mabel?" He asked, tail twitching.

"Well," Eliot began, "she wouldn't be able to go with you… she has to stay here with me and your mom-- but she can visit, I'm sure!" He tried to be reassuring, but his son's smile faded.

"I… I dunno then." He murmured.

Mabel wrapped her arm around her twin, eyes still watery. "I'll be okay, Dipper… I want you to be happy!" 

Stan straightened up, messing up Mabel's hair. "And that's a good thing… even if you two are apart, you guys will still be siblings, you know? Well, it's getting really late, I should really get going." He said, sighing. "Give your grunkle a hug, kiddo." Mabel quickly ran forward, nearly tackling Stan with her hug. He laughed and patted her back. "I love ya, pumpkin." He released her and looked at Dipper. "Uh, you wanna hug too?" He didn't know the boy well, but, heck, he was family! Dipper approached, giving Stan a quick hug.

Eliot watched his uncle. "You be safe, okay?" Stan nodded, heading towards the stairs. 

"I will, I will. It'll be a few days before I call you but I WILL call you."

"Thank you so much…"

"No prob-- good night you three." He waved at his family as he headed up to the kitchen. God this had been a long and weird day… he looked at the tile floor, brows furrowing. Could he take care of that kid? What with him trying to find Ford's journals and… well, he didn't know what the kid really was. He'd need to do some research, as much as he hated it. He heard Eliot talking to his kids down there. He couldn't help but want to help them. Stan dug into his pockets, getting his keys out, wandering through the quiet house on the way to the front door. He headed out into the late night breeze. The sky was polluted by lights, making it nearly impossible to see the stars. Stan unlocked his car, rubbing his face. Even if he couldn't take Dipper home at some point, at least he had his dad and sister.

The drive felt long, thoughts bombarding Stan's head. Now he could see all those stars, making him think about Dipper's mural. How much did the kid know about the portal? He wondered what that meant for Ford… he tapped the wheel a bit. Maybe Dipper could tell him about it sometime. Cool wind blew through his open window, tussling his hair. The silence was killing him… he turned on the radio, sighing. Stan got tired as he drove, but at least the thoughts kept him awake… as soon as he got home, he practically passed out in his bed. He had stumbled into his brother's house, not wanting to bother with the lights, bumping his tired self into various obstacles. Tomorrow would be another long day.

  * ◇•◇•◇•

Stan woke in the morning, feeling disgusting from falling asleep in his clothes. He groaned, sitting up, running his hand through his hair. Okay… shower. Shower then breakfast. Then… library? Ugh, he couldn't believe he was actually going to go to a library. He slung his legs over the side of his bed, standing slowly. He gave his back a good pop and grabbed some clean enough clothes from his dresser. 

As he walked to the bathroom, he glanced around. Could he possibly take care of a kid..? There was Ford's room, but he didn't feel right letting someone else stay in it… maybe he could reorganize the attic-- make a new room for Dipper while keeping Ford's room as is. Stan pulled off his shirt, grunting. He often forgot how old he's gotten… life really decided to his kick his ass. As much as he liked to think of himself as a silver fox, all this stress did not help him out at all.

Stan took a nice warm shower before heading out-- he decided to take his breakfast on the go. He just wanted to get started. Gave him something worthwhile to do during the day… he drove to the library, one hand on the wheel, the other on some shitty breakfast sandwich he threw together. It tasted bland but it was better than running on empty. Stan had slept in a little, so the town was active already. Kids were playing, running down the hot sidewalk, on their way to wherever. It was too early to drink, so the folks who usually spent their time at the bar were just hanging out on a bench, laughing and roughhousing a bit.

Stan took a deep breath. This was the world his great nephew was missing out on. He pulled into the library, stepping out of his creaky old car. He locked the door behind him, jamming his keys into his pockets afterwards. He never got a library card or anything so this should be fun...when he got into the old, dusty building, Stan rushed through the process of getting a library card number, anxious to just get to his research. The computers at the library were quite outdated, but better than nothing. 

Stan sat at an open seat, sighing. What on earth would he search?? He plugged his information in. He only had an hour for this..? Stan clicked the search bar, typing in his first search.

_ 'Goat man' _

_ _ First, a few images popped onto the screen, below that a wiki for some Maryland monster. Okay, Dipper was definitely not an axe-wielding science-monster. Besides… this thing didn't have wings. The images shown were all pretty fake… the wikipedia article wasn't that interesting, especially since it didn't matter. Stan propped his head up with his hand, changing his search.

_ 'Winged goat man' _

Now, images weren't the top result, instead a wikipedia article about some deity named 'Baphomet'. Helen had been taken by some weird cult, right? The kid being some 'deity incarnate' would make sense. Stan sighed. He hated how this research shit made him sound like Ford. He clicked the article. Nope. Too goddamn long. Stan pretty much skimmed through the article, stopping on a paragraph that he found quite interesting.

It was about how Baphomet represented the "sum of the entire universe"-- maybe that was why he knew about the portal. Stan did find it interesting that the image for that thing had a pair of tits on it-- Stan knew Dipper was too young to judge on that but… It was a possibility that whatever fucked up ritual those cult people were doing didn't work, at least not entirely. Stan sat up straight, rubbing his face. Ugh, he was not qualified for this… he just needed help. Soos would jump at the opportunity to help, but Stan could only really use that for setting up the room for the kid, not taking care of some demon goat child. He really needed Ford… 


	4. Enter The Golden Years

The years went by slowly: Helen never let Mason go with Stan, she was really dead set on the kid being "her burden". Dipper became more and more afraid of her as time passed… when he was twelve, he was honestly fearing for his life.

Mabel was sitting with Dipper in the basement, playing rock, paper, scissors. Eliot was out of the house, helping Shermie with something or other… the basement door opened a crack, casting a sliver of light down, stark in comparison to the dim light already present in the basement. Helen's voice called out:

"Mabel! Get ready to go to your Uncle Stan's the bus will be coming soon!" The door shut soon after. Dipper grabbed Mabel's hands, jerking forward. Fear laced his puberty-laden voice.

"Don't leave me. Mabel, please… you know mom! A-and dad isn't home! She'll… she'll hurt me… o-or worse!" He squeaked, voice breaking multiple times. Mabel hesitated. She never saw her mother as the kind to...kill.

After a moment of silence, she spoke. "I'll only be gone for the summer..!"

"That's long enough."

"Dipper, you know I gotta go…"

"Then take me with you!" Silence rang out through the basement. Desperation creased Dipper's face, his eyes gleaming. "Please…" Mabel's eyes lingered on her brother, heart aching. How could she..? Would he fit in a suitcase..? She did have a really big one…

"Okay… I'm gonna finish packing and then come down here. You're not gonna be alone…" Mabel gripped his hands, smiling weakly at him. "Get anything you wanna bring, okay?" Dipper nodded, hugging Mabel tight before letting her go take care of her business.

Mabel ran up the stairs. Most of her stuff was packed, but maybe she could give up some sweaters so Dipper can fit in her largest piece of luggage… she went to her room. The room was very nice… since her mom never really bought things for Dipper, Mabel tended to get a lot of stuff. She pulled her luggage out, checking over some stuff before looking at the biggest one, sighing. She was so dead for this. She opened the suitcase, pulling out some sweaters, leaving some extra ones for him to rest on. As soon as she was ready, she dragged her stuff after her into the hallway.

"Moooom! I'm gonna say bye to Dipper!" She ran to the kitchen, stumbling. The luggage made it a little hard but… she managed. Her mom was in the living room.

The older woman frowned. "What do you need that suitcase for?"

Mabel glanced over her shoulder. "Oh! It's my sweaters. I want Dipper to have one while I'm gone but I'm gonna let him pick it!" Helen looked reluctant but nodded.

"Fine, make it fast… okay? I'm gonna put the rest in the car."

"Okay! I'll be right out!" Mabel opened the basement door and shimmied the suitcase down the steps. "Dipper!" She looked around for her brother, finding him rustling through his things. Old hand-me-downs and presents from Mabel… she opened the suitcase. "Come on, I gotta hurry." The goat boy turned, placing his things inside, shivering. This was a huge risk. He set down his mythology books (ones Mabel never found too interesting) and a stuffed goat she got as a present for him with her own allowance. He put in a sweater Mabel had made him for Hanukkah-- one that would fit with his wings.

Mabel gestured for him to climb in. Dipper took a deep breath. He just had to be quiet… no one would know. He was able to curl up in the luggage. He was really glad he was small for his age… the wings were a problem, though. His feathers bent a bit on the sides of the luggage, but his horns were still too small to poke through. Mabel smiled at her twin.

"Awesome! Love you bro, bye!!" She zipped the suitcase shut. Dipper's heart was pounding… it was so dark and compact… God, he hated this! It was even worse when Mabel started moving. She barely had any trouble carrying him, but dragging him up stairs was a different story. Dipper nuzzled his face into some of the sweaters, whining. He heard and felt the bumps, wincing with his teeth clenched. He heard talking before he and the suitcase were tossed thoughtlessly into the trunk of a car. 

The car ride to the bus stop was unbearable. Mabel was sitting awkwardly in the front with her mom while Dipper was cooking in the back. Dipper was shaking horribly, hoping he wouldn't die… they got to the stop, Helen and Mabel hopping out to collect her luggage. Mabel thanked her mom, sitting on the bench beside her things.

"Have fun, dear!" Helen called, getting back to her car, a smile on her face. Mabel didn't really know why dad couldn't make it… her grandpa was fine yesterday! It was weird… soon her mother was gone, leaving Mabel and her brother alone. Mabel fidgeted, unsure of what to do. She couldn't let Dipper out yet, but he could be hurt! She hated this.

The bus made it to the stop, finally, with very few people. Mabel took a deep breath, grabbing her bags the best he could and trying to get them in. It was a fight, especially since Dipper's luggage was so heavy… she grunted and set her stuff down.

"Uhh… mind if I make two trips?" She looked at the driver who looked annoyed already. Mabel sighed at the lady's lack of response and tried to get her stuff up the stairs. One of the few other passengers stood, picking up some of her bags that managed to get onto the steps. The young man smiled and pulled them up into the bus.

"You going on a long trip? You packed quite a bit." He asked, carrying it down to a free seat, setting them down.

Mabel nodded, carrying the other luggage after her. "I'm staying with my grunkle all summer!" The man smiled and a few more words were exchanged before he headed back to his seat and the bus started off.

  * **◇•◇•◇•**

The ride was long and beautiful, all sorts of landscapes passing by Mabel's window. However, the girl found herself oddly uninterested in them. She felt tired and worried. She fell asleep somewhere along the ride and was woken up by the bus driver at the end.

"Hey kid," the woman grunted. "We're at your stop. Last stop." Mabel groaned and looked up.

"Whuu-- oh! Oh, sorry." Mabel smiled, sitting up. She looked out the window, seeing Stan outside. He waved, grinning. Mabel stood quickly, grabbing her luggage. "Thank you, bus lady!!" She struggled to get her stuff down the aisle, excited. Being out with Stan gave her a newfound sense of freedom… and Dipper would feel it too! She had to set her luggage out of the bus one at a time. Stan hurried over to help. He smiled at Mabel.

"Good to see ya, pumpkin!" Stan hugged Mabel, still grinning. "Ahh, you've gotten so big!" He chuckled, rustling her hair. Mabel hugged Stan back as the bus started to pull away.

"I brought Dipper!" She smiled. Stan looked confused.

"Wait, wait… brought him? Kid, where is he??" Stan looked around. The kid's mom would never let Dipper outta there… how did Mabel get him out? Mabel smiled at her uncle, going to her big suitcase and unzipping it a bit. The boy was in there. He looked like absolute shit. He was passed out, groaning at the new light. Stan frowned, kneeling down. "How long has he been in there..?" Mabel thought for a moment.

"A long time."

"Come on, let's get him out of there…" he carefully unzipped the suitcase, pulling the young goat child out. He checked the kid's face, worried. Mabel zipped the case back up.

"Is… is he okay?"

"He really needs to cool off... Come on, let's get you two knuckleheads to the shack, huh?" Mabel nodded, grabbing her stuff and following Stan, smiling.

"Now he won't be stuck in the house all day!" She cheered, watching her brother shifting in Stan's arms. "He was really scared about me leaving… he thought mom was gonna…" She trailed off. Stan tensed, brows furrowed as he looked at Dipper. He knew it was a possibility that he would be killed but… what kind of mom could kill their kid? Dipper wouldn't be going back to that house… Stan shifted his hold on the kid, leading Mabel to the car. He set Dipper down in the backseat and helped Mabel put everything in the car. Mabel looked up at her uncle. "Mom's gonna be so mad…"

"Well, she can't do nothin about it." Stan grunted, shutting the trunk. "He was pronounced dead after your mom came back to town." Stan opened the passenger side door for Mabel. She got in, frowning a little. Stan got in next, looking at her. "He's legally dead, kid. He doesn't exist."

Mabel buckled in, glancing at her brother. "Why would she do that..?"

"Probably to protect him from government creeps… it's gonna be okay now, pumpkin, promise. He's in good hands." Mabel nodded, turning to look up at her uncle.

"I trust you." She gave him a huge, brace-filled smile. Stan chuckled. Why would she..? Well, shit, he did stand up for her brother all those years ago. Did that justify her trust, though? He started the car and drove towards the shack. Stan wished his ac was better-- Dipper was stuck in a suitcase for hours! He took a deep breath. Okay, so he'd need Soos to set up a bed for Dipper now… he'd need to get groceries… he could do this. He could do the best he could until he had Ford's help. Stan glanced at Mabel. God, he loved these kids too much. 

The three made it down over the pavement, onto the dirt roads. Mabel's excitement grew as she saw the shack come into view. She bounced in her seat, getting a chuckle out of Stan.

"Cool off, kiddo, wait till I park the car!" He said, a grin on his face. Man, it was great to break the monotony… Dipper sat up, shaking his furry head.

"Where..?"

"Back seat of my car, kiddo. You weren't gonna stay in that suitcase forever."

"Uncle Stan!!" The goat exclaimed, ears perking up. "S-so we actually made it!"

"Yep. You're safe now kiddo-- well, you're kinda stuck with me but… relatively safe." Stan parked and cut the engine. "Well, welcome home knuckleheads!" He got out of the car, popping his back. "Soos! I need you to set up another bed!" He shouted. Dipper looked around, eyes wide. The light was strong… he blinked as he stared into the trees. It was beautiful… he liked it here. It was better than the basement… who knew what was out there! Mabel climbed out of the passenger seat, smiling.

"Come on, bro! Let's get unpacked!" She cheered, going around to the trunk and patting a beat out on the car trunk. Stan rolled his eyes and opened it for her before grabbing one suitcase. Dipper looked at the door, confused for a little while. How did he get out..? He tried to remember how Mabel did it, once he did, he stepped out into the summer breeze for the first time in his whole life.


	5. Call

Sorry for the wait! College got started and got busy FAST with exams and all. 

I will still try to update this fic the best I can!!

  


  * ◇•◇•◇•

  


Stan helped lug everything up to The Mystery Shack's porch, Mabel gushing about life outside of the basement and how much fun she and her twin would be having this summer. Dipper seemed a bit tentative but tried to keep the same optimism she had, but Stan could tell he was scared. He'd talk to him later… the old wood of the porch stairs creaked under all the weight as they got up to the door. Stan unlocked it, letting the kids in before he carried Mabel's stuff in. He set all the luggage down in the living room, grinning. Stan was about to talk to the kids when he heard the phone ring. His smile fell and he sighed.

"Eh, you two can take care of the rest." Stan grunted, looking at Mabel. "I'll be down here when you're unpacked." He went to get the phone in the kitchen, hearing the kids running upstairs. He flicked on the light. The landline was old but it still did it's service. Stan picked up the phone and held it up to his ear. "Who is it?"

Helen's frantic voice shot out of the earpiece. "Is Mason up there?!" Stan sighed-- he shoulda expected her to call. He nearly scoffed at the level of panic in her voice. She didn't love that kid…

"Yeah, and he'll be happier here. Away from you." Stan jabbed, leaning against the doorframe. He found himself glaring at the wooden frame.

Helen practically shouted at him. "No one can see him, Stan. They'll take him! Kill him!" 

"Nobody is going to take him. This is Gravity Falls, y'know. Nobody gives a rat's ass." He stated, reaching up to rub his temples, but what Helen said next stopped him in his tracks:

"Send him back."

"No."

"Stan, you have to!" Helen's voice cracked. She was desperate but her desperation was coming from the wrong place.

"No, I'm not sending him back to where you can kill him...besides, it's a bigger risk to send him back. Nah. Ain't happening."

"You don't understand! You're not listening! Having him around my family… my daughter--! It's a risk! He's Satan's son! Soon… soon Satan will come for him and he'll take all of us with him! Please just listen to me…" Helen rambled. Stan felt as though she'd be spouting out verses or something… He scoffed.

"Well, Satan picked a shitty family. I'd take him down before he can lay a hand on the kids." Not that he believed in that junk… not anymore. "Nothing's gonna happen."

Helen was quiet for a moment, leaving Stan standing, awkward and tense as he fumbled with the phone's chord to keep himself from pacing. He jerked up when Helen finally spoke again... "Then send Mabel back."

"What? Wait, lady--" he was flabbergasted. "She just got here! She's  _ excited  _ to be here!"

"I'll call the cops." Helen interrupted him, voice cold. She couldn't to get her son but Mabel… Fuck Stan couldn't fight her on that. He could break the law all the time but he couldn't get out of this.

"Fine but… give her some time to rest. It's been a long day." Stan muttered before hanging up. Shit. He hated to have to rain on Mabel's parade. He shut his eyes, making his way into the den, clenching his fists. "Kids!!" He called. "Get down here!" Stan slumped in his chair, rubbing his temples. This was going to crush Mabel so hard… He waited, listening to Mabel running towards the stairs with tentative hoofsteps not far behind. She was laughing, poking fun at her brother. Mabel hurried around the corner and into the den, Dipper in tow.

"What's up Grunkle Stan?" She smiled at him-- until she saw his face. "What's with that grumpy look? Aren't you happy?" She looked progressively more and more worried as her questions left her lips. 

"Your mom's making me send you back to Piedmont." Stan murmured, wishing he didn't have to say it. He couldn't make eye contact with her… "Don't know when… I'll talk to your dad about that."

"What?! But… but I just got here! ...and Dipper can't go back!" She grabbed onto the arm of Stan's chair, leaning over, close to him. "Don't make us go!" Stan took a deep breath. Fuck here it comes.

"Dipper has to stay up here but… you gotta go home sweetie." He said softly, trying to make is as easy as possible. He knew how much it hurts to be separated from your twin. Dipper's ears fell, eyes growing wide. Mabel's grip tightened, a protective wave coming over her.

"What? B-but he needs me!" She cried, voice rising.

Stan took a deep breath. "I know… but I'll take good care of him, promise. Don't you trust me?" 

"Yeah but…" Mabel sniffed. Dipper looked at his sister for a moment, quiet, before speaking, grabbing his sister's arm.

"I-I'll be okay… we'll figure this out. I promise." He spoke softly, forcing a smile. He was scared to be alone in a new place but he had to push through. He couldn't go back. Mabel looked at him for a quiet minute before throwing her arms around her brother, hiding her face in his furry shoulder. Stan felt his heart ache, watching the twins' faces shift with their emotions, the sadness and fear… he hated that they had to deal with this. He stood, placing his hands on his hips.

"Okay… we'll call your mom tomorrow and talk about getting you home." Stan ruffled Mabel's hair. "And, hey, you two will be meeting some folks tomorrow..! Uh… well, only if you're okay with that, kiddo." Stan glanced over at Dipper, who looked hesitant.

"Would they be okay with that, though..?" He asked, slowly. Stan laughed, trying to dispel the kid's discomfort.

"Kid, this is Gravity Falls! Shit's weird here." He paused after his sentence, realizing his mistake. "Sorry." Mabel playfully punched at Stan's gut.

"You better be. My young child ears shouldn't hear such FOUL LANGUAGE." She crossed her arms after her tirade of attacks. Stan laughed again, a real and genuine one, and lifted her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Come on, doofus, what do you want for dinner?"

"Breakfast!" Mabel cheered. Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Breakfast for dinner?"

"Yep! Breakfast time is all the time!!" She pumped her fist into the air, the look of absolute certainty on her face.

"Heh, can't judge ya there." He looked over his shoulder, grinning as he scooped Dipper up in his other arm. "Come on, you're gonna help me make dinner-- both of you." Mabel grabbed Stan's face.

"Wait! What if he gets fur in the food!"

"We'll get him a really big hair net." Mabel giggled, releasing her uncle's face. Dipper grinned. Stan carried the two into the kitchen. Man, he missed seeing their happy little faces. He set them down in the chairs at the dining table. He groaned dramatically. "Ugh. My back." Stan grunted as he popped his back. "I'm gonna get too old for that… but," he paused with a smile, "that ain't gonna be for a long time." Stan winked and got to work collecting everything they'd need-- pancake mix, milk, eggs, etc., etc. He got enough groceries for two kids but… He and Dipper could get through all of it before it went bad. Probably. Mabel was eagerly talking to Dipper about everything he'd be able to experience from now on once again, shaking him at the extremely vital parts. Stan listened, a smile on his face. Mabel had decided it would be good for Dipper to learn on his own… he was proud.

"And even if I can't be here to help you," Mabel began, "you're gonna have the best life ever. I promise."


	6. Close Call

Dipper helped Mabel pack her things back up a bit slowly. He was terrified of meeting people on his own… what if they reacted like his mom did?! If they really wanted to hurt him… who would be there for him? Dipper's hands shook as he held one of his sister's sweaters. Mabel had reassured him but… he sighed, watching Mabel fold up a sweater before mimicking the motion, laying it down on top of the one she had folded. They sat there in this awkward silence, the pressure of their situation pressing down on them. Dipper's ear twitched, hearing Stan's muffled voice talking to someone downstairs. Did their mom call again?? He looked at Mabel for a moment, a small whimper making it past his lips. Mabel looked back at him, their eyes meeting. She understood immediately. 

"I'm sure it's nothing-- dad would get scam calls all the time! Though he usually didn't talk back… he just hung up." She spoke softly, reaching out to pet his cheek. That always soothed him. After a moment, Dipper threw his arms around his twin, shivering against her.

"They're gonna hate me… they're gonna wanna kill me…" he whimpered, voice breaking into weak gasps every now and then. Mabel yelped but held him close, rubbing his back.

"Woah, woah, Dip…" she tried to see his face. "I told you that it'd be okay! I promised… I'd never break a promise with you!"

"B-but it's not up to you… it's other people..!"

"Please… at least try. I'll come back sometime and help if you me need to!" She grabbed his face, watching his inhuman eyes, full of tears, wracked with an emotion that felt so odd for them. Mindless goat eyes filled with human feelings, staring into her own. She forced a smile at him. She hated seeing sadness in those eyes... "Stan will be here too!" Dipper watched her face for a minute before caving in, slumping and nodding against her shoulder.

"I-I guess…"

"Things are gonna be weird but they're gonna work out for you. You're a good person." Mabel stroked this face fluff. Suddenly, though, Stan's voice rang out.

"KIDS! DINNER!" He called from downstairs. Mabel sighed and stood.

"Come on bro-bro…" she grabbed Dipper's hand and led him downstairs. Mabel ran her thumbs over Dipper's hand. The two slowly made their way towards the kitchen. They wanted to prolong their time together even if it wasn't great... Stan heard them, sighing and leaning back in his shitty, creaky chair.

"Mabel gets to stay for a week-- you can thank your dad." He stated, hoping they'd come out so he could see them. Mabel's eyes widened and she smiled. She hugged Dipper tight, squeezing him against her. Tears began to fill her eyes. She almost felt like she had to abandon him...

"See? It'll work out!" Mabel exclaimed, bringing a smile to Stan's face. Mabel pulled Dipper into the kitchen and dining. "We can make new friends and-- and play games together and go outside!!" She cheered, an arm slung over Dipper's shoulders as she dragged him into the kitchen. Dipper smiled a little bit. Stan gestured to the open seats at the table.

"Eat, ya knuckleheads." He grunted, trying not to look too excited about his niece getting to stay a little bit longer. He cut into his meat of unknown origin. With that canned meat, you have too many options to really know what it is. He looked at the poorly put together ‘steak’ on his fork before shoving it in his mouth, cringing at the old, metallic flavor. He really needed to get better food. He looked at the twins who were still standing, chattering excitedly to her brother. "Mabel, I'll need ya to work a bit in the shack-- just a bit of help, y'know?"

Mabel nodded. "As long as I can help Dip get used to things out here."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry, kiddo. You two can meet my cashier and handyman before opening tomorrow." He shoved some food in his mouth, talking whilst chewing. "You'll have plenty of opportunities, kid." Mabel plopped down into a chair.

"Can I help Dipper decorate?"

"If you save up your pay-- errr allowance-- you can."

"I'll only have a week!"

"Yeah, but how about we do it on Friday a day or two before you have to go back?" Stan offered. Mabel looked at her brother as he figured out the chair with his weird goat legs. 

"I'll accept that offer, Grunkle Stan." She nodded, turning back to her uncle before thanking him for the food and digging in. Dipper was a teensy bit nervous, ears raised as he picked up his fork. He shifted his legs a bit, uncomfortable with the angle they were stuck at. He set the fork down and stood back up. Mabel watched, confused. Dipper thought for a moment before curling his hind legs under himself and picking the fork up once more. He sniffed the meat, cringing at the foul odor it gave off yet he ate anyways. He never got full meals that often… He should be grateful regardless of how bad it smelled. Dipper looked at the knife, a bit hesitant. Knives hurt… He picked up the utensil and took it to his meal, carefully cutting a piece free and forcing it down. He then became aware of how closely Mabel was watching him. Dipper’s ears dropped, eyes turning to face downward. Mabel shifted forward. “Dip, no, it’s okay! I forgot that… I just forgot, you know? You’re not doing anything bad.”

Dipper’s response was silence. Stan took a deep breath. How badly had his mom fucked him up? 

“Kid,” Stan began, “I know things have been hard but we’re here to help ya, not shame ya. Don’t feel bad, okay?” He set his fork down and leaned back straight. “You got goat legs so you don’t gotta sit like us. Knives are pretty scary— I’d know— but these ones won’t do too much if you slip, okay?” Dipper looked at Stan, confused for a moment but he nodded and examined the knife. Sometimes he’d have nightmares… with knives in them… But this knife wasn’t anything like those ones. Was there a difference between good knives and bad knives? He cut the rest of the faux steak, getting used to the motions. He smiled a bit, afterwards. He liked learning these weird things that he was so detached from. Dipper nodded, quietly thanking Stan before continuing to eat.

Eventually the Pines all finished their cheap canned-meat meals and Stan stood up, collecting the dishes. “You two get some sleep. We’ll do some work in the shop tomorrow and run some errands after that.” He paused. “We can get some clothes for Dipper while we’re out. Dipper probably can’t come with us yet but… We’ll do our best size-wise.” He dumped the dishes in the sink. 

“What can I do tomorrow..?” Dipper asked softly. Stan turned around, thinking. “Well, for one, we’ll all have our lunch break together. You can maybe do some chores or read some old nerd books I have lying around.” Dipper’s ears perked at the mention of books. Stan grinned. If the kid weren’t a goat, he’d probably look just like Ford… That thought kinda made Stan feel even better about helping him. He ruffled Dipper’s hair. “First you and your sister gotta go sleep. Shower’s open. I’ll wait for you two to finish before I take mine.” Mabel nodded, hugging Stan’s arm on the way to the stairs. 

“Thank you so much, Grunkle Stan!!” She exclaimed, squeezing him. “Race you upstairs, Dip!!” She shouted as she released her uncle and ran for the stairs. Dipper stood for a few seconds, confused, before he ran after her, a smile coming across his muzzle. Stan smiled too. He didn’t deserve this, but God would he love spending time with these kids...


	7. Dream

In the attic there were two beds. It felt as though the room had been set up beforehand and an extra bed was just sorta shoved in, but it was a cute little space.. Mabel had insisted Dipper had the nicer bed as this was going to be his home. The thought of that made Dipper feel weird. This was going to be his new home… For a long time! He’d be in this little house in the forest,The cozy attic room (that probably got very cold in the winter— he didn’t mind, though. The basement was probably worse than this attic could ever get) that was set up for him years ago… Dipper looked around at the various aspects of the room. A desk that was a bit shoved off to the side due to the mattress on the floor. He looked at the books and the bed covers for a moment, baffled that anyone thought he deserved such luxuries. He didn’t know if he truly deserved any of it. He looked back at Mabel, meticulously setting up her stuffed animals before slipping under her sheets. She noticed him looking after a minute and smiled at him. Dipper smiled back and looked back at his bed, taking a moment before climbing into the bed. The mattress was infinitely more comfortable than the dingy old couch he had back home… Mabel wasn’t even allowed to sit, it was so nasty and crawling with bugs. Dipper shivered, remembering the times he woke to bugs crawling on him. 

He let his head sink into the pillow as he nuzzled his face against the case, letting out a happy little grunt. This was infinitely better. Mabel watched him from the other side of the room, a smile still stuck on her face. He already looked so much happier. She rolled onto her back.

“Hey, bro, could you get the light?” She asked, a yawn escaping her. “Man, I didn’t realize how tired I was until now.” Dipper nodded, raising his head once more.

“Y-yeah! How… how do I do that?” He looked at the light. There wasn’t a switch like all the other lights he’d seen. 

“Look for a knob on the base of it and turn it.” Mabel explained.

“Okay, got it.” When the lights were out, Dipper’s quickly- adjusting eyes saw Mabel curling up to sleep. He took a breath. It had been a long day… He curled up, himself, fingers tightening on his covers. He liked the weight of the comforter… Dipper shut his eyes and let the gentle pressure and the sound of crickets lull him to sleep.

...

When Dipper opened his eyes again, he was met with a bright light. He jerked up, looking around. Mabel. Where was Mabel? He felt a force drawing him in. He searched and searched the blue and white light for anything, a sign, a person… But there was nothing. The light was too strong for his eyes— adjusted to the darkness of night. His hands reached out, the only thing he could really see but even those were fading into the whiteness. Dipper felt around, trying to find someone… or something… anything!

“MABEL!!” Dipper cried, trying to blink the light away. His ears were pricked, swiveling for any sound, any sign of his twin… but the light persisted. This had to be a dream… He always had weird dreams. They always felt so real… His nose scrunched. “This isn’t real… just think.”

Dipper shut his eyes, trying to process the situation. Almost as soon as he did, an image popped into his head. A balance cast from bronze, beaten and worn with years of use. The details stuck out to him, so defined he could practically feel the texture on his fingers. Dipper shuddered and examined the balance. A figurine— one shaped like a man— sat on one side alone, causing that side to dip a bit. His brain immediately classified it as wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be like that. He tried to get closer to see the image to see how he could fix it, but he felt the force grabbing at him again, pulling at his clothes and his fur. Dipper threw his head up, eyes shooting wide open. What the heck was that?! He bleated in fear, shuffling back, trying to find the source of the energy. The balance was gone, as was the figure, leaving him in utter whiteness. He wanted to understand what he saw but all of his senses were so overwhelmed… The pressure of it all just made his head ache. It pounded relentlessly.

The white void surged with energy, rushing past him and through him. It throbbed, but it didn’t hurt… it was strange. Electricity pulsed through his muscles like fire on twigs, causing his wings to twitch uncomfortably. The force kept yanking, pulling him forward… towards what? He didn’t really want to know… He felt the void suddenly grow in strength. He cried out as the light around him pulled feathers from him, yanking him so hard he fell right off his hooves… His hands fell onto what felt like concrete- scraping him a bit.

The light slowly dimmed, revealing a structure. Dipper had seen this structure many times in his dreams… The triangle burning with unnatural energy… He was so drawn to it… Dipper shook his head. What was it?? It meant something! He just… could never find out. He had to get out of this dream… Dipper shut his eyes, hitting his temple, trying to snap his brain out of this dream state. Once his eyes were closed he saw images again— things he couldn’t comprehend flashing through his head… then the balance again. He saw a black hand drooping down from above, placing a new piece on the other side, creating balance but… it didn’t last long. A large triangle piece was placed next to the new man figure, its weight too great, causing the balance to collapse to the ground. Symbols and words he didn’t understand… Drawings and blueprints... When Dipper opened his eyes again, it was all gone.

...

Dipper took a deep breath, confused, before he realized he was awake. The dream was over… He blinked, trying to help his eyes adjust to the fresh swathe of darkness. He noticed a moonbeam cutting through the window. It sort-of helped him see, but the dark corners of the room still glared back at him. He looked over to his left. Mabel was still sleeping soundly and Dipper wished he could join her but… He knew he was far beyond sleep now. He rubbed his still-pounding head, trying to process his dream’s meaning. Balance was always a part of his dreams, but he didn’t really get it. Tonight’s dream was especially vivid… Was it because he was free now?

‘Well,’ Dipper thought, ‘If I can’t understand all of it now, maybe I could write it down so I wouldn’t forget. Besides, writing it down and seeing everything side by side might help it all make more sense!’ He grunted, climbing out from the safety under his covers and went to the nightstand. He opened its drawers as carefully as possible before digging his way through it, trying to find a pen and paper. Honestly, his options weren’t great. Dipper cut his losses and took some colored pencils Mabel had brought and grabbed whatever else he could from the drawers and hobbled over to the moonlight. He plopped down next to the soft glow of the moon, quickly scribbling down what he could. It wasn’t what he was used to but… It worked. Dipper jotted down every scene, everything he could remember. 

He sat there for hours, even as the moon faded away and the colors of dawn slinked up onto the horizon. Papers laid spread around Dipper, each one different in some way. Pen etched through the lined sheets with color washing over it. Dipper kept drawing until his wrist began to ache. He let out a sigh, sitting back. Maybe that would be enough for now… He peered up at the window, looking at the gentle purple hue that took over the skies outside. Dipper slowly stood trying his best to keep it down as to not wake Mabel up, but his hooves were quite loud… Both of them were so lucky that Mabel was a heavy sleeper. The passing hours meant so little to Dipper… It was bizarre He didn’t even notice the clock’s time or the light change. His eyes were trained on the papers that were scattered around the bedroom floor. It wasn’t until Dipper heard the first songbird sing that he even noticed that morning had arrived. He rubbed at his eyes with a yawn, glancing around. He really got into the zone again... Dipper carefully walked over to the nightstand again, looking at the clock first then peering out the window. It was six in the morning. He couldn’t even tell he was tired...


	8. Something Stinks

Dipper carefully gathered up his papers, thinking. He wondered if anyone could help him with his dreams… He wanted to understand them. Dipper's ears flicked up at a sudden noise-- sheets slipping against themselves. Dipper turned to see, his eyes wide. Mabel was rolling over, groaning dramatically. "Dippy.. why are you uuup..? It's SLEEP time..!" She mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"S...sorry Mabel. Couldn't sleep…" he said softly, sitting up. "I'll try not to be so loud." He shuffled awkwardly, trying to avoid his hooves hitting the floor. He set his papers on his bed. He supposed he was too loud after all. "Uhh… Mabel..?" He looked over. "Since I can't sleep… what do you think I should do..?"

Mabel groaned louder. "Dunno… shower? You're smelly… lemme sleep!" Dipper eyed her for a moment longer before sighing. He wouldn't like it if she was like this every morning… but he supposed he hadn't bathed in a while. He touched his fur tentatively. Typically, Dipper hated baths. Mom would make him stand against the wall while she got the hose… how was he supposed to 'shower' without help? He looked at his dirty flesh and hair. At some point, being dirty was uncomfortable and he realized that he was far beyond that. He pushed himself up and sat on his bed, sighing. Mabel was way too upset to help him… would Stan be the same way?

The boy wanted to go downstairs and ask, but something just kept him still. A tightness in his chest? Those weren't uncommon. He felt like that a lot. Dipper stared down at his calloused hands with a frown. He always felt like that when mom was coming downstairs but he wasn't in the basement anymore, he shouldn't be feeling like that anymore! He grabbed his head, shaking it. What was wrong with him? What was he supposed to do now?

Dipper sat there for a while, processing what he was supposed to do. He wanted to talk to Stan really bad. Stan was an adult.. he would have answers, right? Dipper forced himself to get up, taking a deep breath. He had to go whether he liked it or not. He carefully made his way to the door before stepping out. The openness of the space outside his and Mabel's room was more intimidating in the deep darkness than he expected. He headed to the stairs and made his way down, careful not to slip. He didn't want to wake Mabel up again.

When he got downstairs, he heard some noise from the kitchen. Stan was humming and messing with some things. Dipper's wings ruffled, relieved. "Grunkle Stan..?" He called quietly, headed to the kitchen. Stan was making a cup of coffee, looking tired. "H-hi… so you're awake too?" 

Stan nodded, leaning back against the counter. "Yeah, couldn't go back to sleep. What's up with you?"

"Oh! I uh… had a dream and couldn't go back to sleep." Dipper paused. "Mabel said I should take a shower-- how do I do that..?" Stan gave the kid an odd look, mind processing that statement.

"You don't know?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, well, mom would always break out the hose every month… I don't know how to do that alone." Dipper explained softly, nervous. Stan was quiet for a moment. He couldn't believe that…

"Okay, kiddo. Take a seat for now. I'll show you how the shower works after my coffee, okay?" Stan said, trying to make the kid feel a little better about it. Dipper nodded, sitting down at the table. The kid was tense, very tense. Stan took a deep breath. "Mm so uh… wanna talk about your dream? Said you couldn't go back to sleep, right?" Dipper hesitated before replying.

"I usually talk to Mabel but… my dreams and have been getting weirder and she can't help much anymore."

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't. Hit me."

"It's really weird but… there was light… and twins… and a glowing triangle thing." Dipper said. "I drew what I could remember-- I-it's in the attic." Stan took a deep breath. The kid knew...somehow.

"No, no, I get it kiddo. I know what you're talking about. Listen, I'll try and talk to you about it later when you're all settled in, okay?"

Dipper hesitated. "I… I just want to understand."

"I promise, we'll talk about it, okay? I just want you to relax for now." Stan poured his coffee, taking a sip. Dipper hesitated but nodded. If Mabel would leave soon, he  _ did _ want to spend as much time with her as possible. 

"Okay, I can wait, I guess."

"Good. Anything else you wanna talk about?" Stan asked, sitting across from Dipper. When Stan got only a shrug in response, he decided to start up conversation himself-- maybe help ease the boy's anxiety a little. "So, uh, you get any good reading in since I last saw you? Mabel said she'd been sneaking you books." Stan smiled a bit when he saw the boy perk up. Dipper nodded quickly.

"Yes! I really like fantasy and science fiction!" Dipper smiled back. "I-I especially like ones with adventures… I guess I'm sorta on an adventure now, huh? I'm not in the basement anymore… adventures are always intimidating and this is pretty intimidating. " The boy's rambling made Stan feel a bout of nostalgia.

"Yeah, kiddo… this is your adventure. I'm here to help lead the way." The two shared a quiet smile before Stan let the kid go off on a tangent about things he liked. Stan rested his tired head against his fist, propping himself up on the table. "You've got a lot of great ideas, kid. Don't let them die out, okay?" Stan said after a while, sitting up. Dipper nodded, shutting his mouth before he could go off rambling about his next line of thought. Stan popped his back. "Now… for that shower, eh?"

Dipper's ears shot up as fast as his eyebrows. "O-oh! I forgot… sorry."

"No, no, it's no problem, kid. I liked hearing you talk. Come on, though. Lemme show you how the shower works." Stan stood up, pushing in his chair, grunting a bit. Ugh, he felt old… He led Dipper out into the hallway. It was a decent hour and light was beginning to filter through the windows even more, casting a calming glow into the shack. There wasn't much noise aside from the creaking of floorboards and the clicking of hooves. Soon they reached the bathroom. Stan opened the door for Dipper before grabbing a towel.

Dipper stepped into the bathroom. He'd been in there already, obviously, but he didn't really recognize what the shower was. He just supposed he couldn't use it since he didn't know what it was. He headed to the mirror and gazed at himself. He looked like garbage. His ear twitched a bit and he sighed. He really needed a bath… he looked past himself and to the shower. Would he even fit in there? He had to wash his wings… Dipper opened a wing quietly, trying to process how that shower was supposed to work. Obviously, water would be in the basin… there were two faucets. One was very similar to sinks so that  _ could  _ be similar.

Stan came back, setting the towel down on the counter. "So… uh… how do you think it works?" Stan assumed this would be a good way to help Dipper figure things out.

"I turn the knobs and water comes out the faucet. I… don't know which faucet though." Dipper said, turning to actually look at the shower. "The basin keeps it from getting everywhere." Stan nodded.

"Pretty close, kiddo. When you turn the knobs, it comes out the bottom faucet. Lift this knob…" Stan demonstrated. "Then the water comes out up there." Stan explained. Dipper nodded. That was pretty easy. Stan straightened up. "Close these curtains when you get in and uhh… you can use my shampoo and all." Dipper looked at the shampoo in the shower. It was definitely not what he was used to… maybe human shampoo would be more comfortable for him than dog shampoo.

The boy glanced up at his uncle, a bit flustered by the fact he needed help. "Th-thank you Grunkle Stan… r-really. I think I'm gonna like it here." Stan grinned and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Good. I'm glad you're here, kiddo."


	9. Before The Morning Shift

When Mabel got downstairs, she saw Dipper and Stan discussing… something or other. She shook away her grogginess and ran over. 

"Good morning!!" She exclaimed, nearly slipping once she got off the hardwood flooring. Stan smiled, chuckling a bit and taking a sip of his coffee.

"About time you got outta bed, Pumpkin. We already ate!" 

"Aww without me?"

Stan shrugged. "Well, we only had cereal so…" he trailed off, leaning back with his coffee cup in hand. Mabel rolled her eyes. 

"Still." She sat at the empty bowl that sat at an empty seat. "What are we doing today?" She asked, pouring herself the cereal, toes tapping on the linoleum. Stan hummed, taking a drink again.

"Well, I gotta get back to work at the shack, y'know? I dunno if Dipper is ready, but Soos and Wendy are coming in early so I can introduce you kids to 'em." He glanced over at Dipper. "And you don't  _ have _ to stick around if you don't want to, okay?" Dipper nodded silently. Makes sense… He sniffed at his cereal bowl, brown fur still damp. He felt very refreshed… maybe that nightmare was just stress. He drank some leftover milk, ear twitching. Stan set down his empty cup before speaking again.

"Mabel, I still want you to help out around the shack, yeah? I'll just let you take more breaks than usual to spend time with Dipper." Mabel nodded, shoveling cereal into her mouth. The sooner she finished, the more time she'd have to spend with Dipper before she had to work. Stan chuckled, getting up. "Well, I'll be in the gift shop." He stated, picking up his and Dipper's dishes. Dipper pushed his chair out, looking to Mabel.

"Do you think they'll be scared of me?" He asked her softly. Mabel blinked.

"Who?" She spoke with her mouth full. "Ohhh!" She swallowed and set her spoon down. "I don't think so. Why would they still come if they're afraid of seeing you?"

"Maybe they just… they're not expecting this or… or will still… y'know." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. Stan shook his head as he headed for the door. 

"Nah, this town is weird. They've probably seen worse." He shrugged before leaving. Dipper's feathers ruffled. He wished Stan had elaborated before he left but… that was better than nothing. The boy plopped back down in his chair next to Mabel, watching and waiting for her to finish eating. He rested his head on the table, sighing a bit. 

"What should I do while you're working..?"

Mabel looked at him, wiping milk from her lip. "What do you mean..?"

"I mean… maybe I should try to get used to… normal things... so I can be ready to meet new people sooner?" He said tentatively, ears lowering a tad. Mabel grinned, putting her spoon down in her bowl. 

"Yeah! Totally bro-bro! You can think about it and I can talk to you about things during my breaks! Don't worry, I'll get you making friends in no time." She scratched his head fluff. Dipper laughed, pulling away so he could stand up.

"Okay… uh… how should I act around those people that are coming?" He asked. Mabel hummed thoughtfully, picking up her dishes and taking them to the sink.

"Well, I think you being nervous is okay. Just answer their questions and all that junky conversation stuff and bam! You've met them! They'll need time to be your friend, as usual, but, like, I think you'll make friends out here. You're nice and smart and  **adorable** !!" Mabel explained, turning back around to face him. Dipper groaned, skin under his fur flushing.

"I'm not adorable!"

"Embrace it, Dip. Your lil goat face is adorable."

"Meeeh…"

"Bloop!" Mabel poked his nose, grinning. Dipper raised his eyebrows.

"Do that  _ one more time _ ." He warned, eyeing her. Mabel squinted and leaned forward, planting her index finger right on the top of Dipper's soft nose.

"Boop!" Mabel broke into a sprint as soon as she pulled away, running towards the den. Dipper ran after, hooved pounding the floor.

"I'll get you for that!" He growled playfully, a smile on his face. Mabel laughed, hiding behind the chair. Dipper stopped in front of it. "Give up Mabel, you know you can't outrun me." Mabel paused, glancing off to the side as if she was actually considering that.

"Never! You'll never catch me!" She surged past him, out into the hallway. Dipper made a playful, angry monster noise and tried to catch her, slipping onto the floor with a grunt. Mabel glanced back as she ran, laughing. It didn't take Dipper long to scramble back to his feet and taking off after her. Mabel didn't notice, but she pushed her way into the gift shop, still looking over her shoulder. She just kept going on until she was stopped by some force-- falling backwards onto her butt. "Oof!" She yelped. "Aww… man!" 

Dipper hurried out after her but froze in his tracks. His ears lowered as his eyes landed on a big man… bigger than he'd ever seen. Mabel pushed herself up.

"Oh! Hi there, I'm Mabel!!" She stuck her hand out to the man. The man smiled, taking it and helping her up.

"Name's Soos, dood! Is that your brother? I heard he was weird but, man, he looks pretty cool! What was his name again?" Dipper slowly started to relax. This guy thought he was cool..? He wasn't scared?

"...I'm Dipper…" the boy said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Soos cupped his ear. He didn't hear… Dipper took a deep breath. "My name is Dipper." He managed to speak in a normal tone. He was fidgeting with his hands unintentionally. Soos smiled, waving.

"It's good to meet you, dood!" This Soos guy was certainly unusual. Even Stan seemed taken aback when he first saw Dipper. Mabel grinned.

"See, Dip! Not everyone is gonna be scared of you! This is a friendship-ertunity if I ever saw one!" She hurried over to her brother to help him get closer. "Dipper's not used to people so I'm trusting you to be Dipper's third ever friend." She said, stopping in front of Soos, confident. The man knelt down to their level, nodding thoughtfully.

"It'll be an honor, dood." He held out his hand for a fistbump, an adorably serious face on. Mabel's smile grew and she bumped her fist against Soos' before nudging her bro. Dipper hesitated, glancing between Soos and his hand before curling his own into a fist and gently bumping it against Soos'. Soos gave him a friendly smile. "Oh, dood, we're gonna be great bros, just you wait."

The door chimed as it opened. "Sup, Soos?" A female voice called. Soos stood back up.

"Just meeting Stan's fam over here!" He turned around to face whoever had entered. Dipper and Mabel peered out to see who it was-- a redhead. Mabel could almost see the stars in Dipper's eyes. She felt her heart grow warm. Her brother got his first crush already! She thought that would never happen but it already did!  _ Adorable!!  _ She gave her bro a thumbs up and stepped past Soos.

"Those kids? Oh h-- holy shit…" the girl trailed off when her eyes Dipper. Mabel crossed her arms, brushing aside the knot in her guts. First reactions were fine… this girl just needed some persuasion to have an open mind! But first off...

"Language." she scolded. The girl let out an awkward laugh. 

"Yeah… sorry." Mabel smiled and approached her further. Dipper didn't move past Soos. The look on that girl's face stopped him. She was scared or… or disgusted… his ears lowered, shivering a bit. Soos frowned but decided not to call it out. Mabel stuck her hand out to the girl. "My name is Mabel! What's yours?"

The girl hesitated before taking Mabel's hand for a shake. "My name is Wendy…" Mabel glanced back at her twin, a pit growing in her stomach when she saw how pitiful he looked.

"That's my brother, Dipper, he's a bit shy." She explained, trying to coax Wendy into warming up to her brother's unusual situation. "He's really nice, though! Wendy hummed, nodding.

"Yeah..?" She gave a small wave to Dipper. "Sup, dude?" Dipper looked up anxiously.

"Uhhh… yeah! Hi! Uhh… sorry…" he stuttered out. Mabel took a deep breath, stepping back mentally. Okay, he did not need a bad experience like this right now… she had to fix this...somehow. Preferably before she was sent back to Piedmont, no less...


End file.
